


Protector

by DariaDevin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariaDevin/pseuds/DariaDevin
Summary: After several years of imprisonment, Odin frees Loki at the request of Frigg and Thor. The king softens his sentence,however, for the full atonement, the younger Prince needed to perform a good deed. Loki did not attach any importance to this, but once he was in the slave market in Svartalheim, he changes his fate.





	Protector

Part I. Chapter 1. Liberation.

Asgard under a layer of thick Cirrus clouds, under the cover of the bright sun shone all shades of gold. Against the background of the waterfall, flowing into the unknown, the land of the aces and the Kingdom itself looked truly mighty and majestic. The wonderful Bivrest stretched out into the distance for several kilometers, shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow over the water surface. Fresh cool air fluttered the Royal flags around the perimeter of the wide streets and circled the autumn foliage. In the gardens of Asgard beauty reigned, but at the same time it seemed that time has stopped here. Living green foliage of trees was replaced by a riot of fiery colors: yellow, red, orange, brown.  
The majestic columns of the Palace shone like a gloss, reflecting the life of the aces day by day. And as soon as you cross its threshold, the noise of the inhabitants ceases and everything around calms down, giving way to silence, sometimes dissected by the terrible voices of the all-Father and his eldest son. Morning began with heated disputes, as this usually happened in the last time. The eldest son, a faithful friend and protector of Asgard, together with his mother became more and more persistent in those moments when he asked for the release of his younger brother. Every day his hearing was pierced by a loud "No!"but the obstinacy of Thor does not hold.  
  
\- Father! Enough of these years locked up! Loki has changed, I believe. Free him, and together we will fight for our homeland, shoulder to shoulder!

  
\- I'm tired of talking about it, my son! You know I never do anything for nothing! I can't free him, he's brought a lot of trouble to the nine worlds.

  
\- Father, you are wiser and smarter than me, so think of something to replace the dungeon! Anything!

\- Anything?

  
\- Yes, Father.

  
\- And you would never cross my word? God asked in a calm, measured voice.

  
\- No, I promise,- Thor cooled off, and looked at his mother as if reassuring her.

  
Odin without a drop of emotion looked at his son and wife. Then his eyebrows shot up, he struck the staff on the mirror surface, leaving scratches on it, and said:

  
\- Bring the prisoner!

  
***

  
Deep beneath the majestic castle, it was dark and cold. About ten thousand cells with dangerous prisoners who were rowdy from time to time. But not him. The younger Prince was radically different from everyone. The cold and darkness did not bother him, on the contrary , they were his eternal companions. But instead of getting angry and trying to get out, he was gaining strength and knowledge. Loki was very cunning and clever. And even in the very moment, when two detained had penetrated through transparent barrier to him in cell, he quietly sat  against the wall and read another book about magic. Seeing the men in the armor, the son of Laufey raised his head and gave them a cold look.

  
\- You're lucky, you sneaky boy, the all-Father gives you your freedom,- one of the soldiers grinned. Loki watched him in silence, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

  
\- Get your ass! What are you doing!

  
\- I wouldn't be so eloquent if I were you, - said Loki, closing the book he was never allowed to read. His fists tightened and began to turn blue. Fearing the consequences, the two aces immediately put an iron collar and shackles on Loki. The Loft's attempt to break the shackles proved unsuccessful.

  
\- What are you gonna do, you pathetic bug? the man spat in the Prince's face.

  
\- As soon as I'm free, I'll finish you first, - a cold, hissing voice pierced my ears, instilling an immense sense of fear. It was this feeling that fueled Loki. But nothing could please him more than being free.

Part I. Chapter 2. Punishment.

The silence in the throne room was shaken by the tinkling of iron shackles as the prisoner Prince was led to the Allfather. The loft knew everything. He walked proudly with his head thrown back and perfectly straight posture, his hands slightly stretched forward so as not to stumble over the shackles; his eyes were piercing, his face a satisfied smirk. The slow and measured steps of the cunning man, in a word, irritated the aces, who led him out of the prison. But before the king, they couldn't afford to do anything mean to him. Finally when he reached the place before the throne, Loki stopped and stared with a look of contempt on Odin. To his right stood Frigg and Thor, looking with a smile at the one they loved with all their heart and soul. But the cold of the Jotun didn't need those warm feelings, resentful life, he preferred only hostility, revenge and power. For lack of the latter, he often went mad.  
   
\- Loki, Odin's son...

\- I am Laufey's son, - the Prince grinned.

\- If I hadn't saved you that day, you wouldn't be alive! - the king's voice echoed loudly in the hall.

\- No one asked you to save my life. I wish I had died back then, than living in a fake atmosphere of affection and love! - spat brunette, choking his own offense.

\- Loki? - a soft voice reached the Prince's sensitive ear, and he finally noticed his mother. - Don't say that, son. We love you very much.

\- Please don't generalize.

\- Enough! - the sharp cry of a ruler irritated the Prince.

 - You're right, let's get right to the point, - Loki stretched his arms and began to wait, when Odin will remove the shackles. - Let's do this, "father"!

\- You think it's that simple? - Odin laughed, and the enthusiasm of the former Jotun has evaporated, replaced by confusion. But at the same time he kept his mark, not giving the appearance that he was caught by surprise.

\- We can skip the formalities, - the sly smile shone on the sly man's face.

 - Thanks to your mother and brother, I'm commuting your sentence. Loki Odinson, from now on, you will not spend your days in Asgard's dungeon. I grant you your freedom, but in return I take all your dark powers and spells, I erase them from your memory. Only good can save you, my son. So be it!

The king struck the staff one last time, and the chains fell to the floor with a loud grinding. Loki, feeling the strength leave him, knelt down and covered his eyes from the bright light looming in front of him. The ardor of the young Prince did not give him rest, he was possessed by the desire to stop Odin, but he could not move, as if rooted to the ground. Tired of resisting weakness, Loki closed his eyes, blinded by the bright flash.


End file.
